Movie Time: ANIME Style (Re-Uploaded)
by TsundereCuriosity
Summary: What do you get when you cross the Badass-Yato-Princess-Kagura with the Hijikata-Killing-Crazed-Sougo... And the Hunger Games? A very interesting Plot Twist


Hey everyone here! Sorry I haven't written anything in sooooooo long, but summer is finally here ^_^ Anyyyyywhoooo.

For this one I've decided to use some of my favourite anime couples to act out scenes from some of my favourite movies. Enjoy!

Me: Yamazaki do the disclaimer ^_^

Yamazki: -whining- why me!?

Me: -points to Hijikata in the dark corner- You know how the other fanfics ended, ~smirks~

Yamazki: TsundereCuriosity DOES NOT OWN ANY OF THIS! ~looks at audience with anime tears~ help me…..

Hajikata: **Ya-Ma-Za-Ki!**

Me: ~Pulls black curtain out of nowhere~ You probably don't want to see that

Enjoy!

…

**The Hunger Games: **Kagura and Sougo

The game maker's faces were a mask of horror as they watched the scene unfold before them.

"Aren't they supposed to be lovers?!" one man whispered with alarm to the person next to him, who was too caught up in the arena action to shrug.

What all of Edo was watching was, their brave warrior Kagura Yato trying to forcibly shove a bunch of poisonous berries down her **'lover'** Sougo Okita's throat.

"Oiiiii Sadist just be a man and die aru! Forget that you're not even a man aru! JUST DIE ARU!"

"No way in hell China! Why don't you drop dead. No one will miss your too flat to even be considered a flat chest." He smirked at the enraged girl before him.

Then she jumped him practically slamming the berries into his face. He was starting to look like a smurf.

"I'm the heroine aru! The heroine always wins aru!" she yelled throwing everything but the kitchen sink at Sougo, who easily dodged it.

"Oi oi China look it's SUKONBU!"

The vermillion haired girl looked excitedly around, when a rock was pelted at the back of her head. She instantly fell with a thud to the ground.

Sougo did a victory dance around the field.

"Looks like I won China. It was a pleasure competing against you"

He turned to look at the pale girl laying in a heap on the ground. "You were a good rival China, it's too bad to see you go so soo-"

**THUD**

His legs buckled and he went face first into the dirt. Kagura smirked releasing the bow string she held in her hands. Poor Sougo cursed in the fetal position.

~I won't go into details but let's just say Sougo may never have kids -_-~

A speaker turned on and a voice that sounded a lot like Shinpachi started speaking to them.

"Anooo… well we've come come to an agreement… We have decided that Kagura Yato and Sougo Okita will **both** be victors."

Both shot up like they hadn't been hit in the back of the head with a bowling ball sized rock, or shot with an arrow in the..(well you know).

"Nani!? I AM NOT SHARING WITH HIM ARU!" Kagura screamed at the now slightly deaf game maker.

"Yeah you should kill off the gluttonous pig!" Sougo yelled in monotone.

"Well the capitol has come to see the love you two have for each other."

"I don't love him aru! He didn't die when I drugged him aru! I even stepped on him in the mud aru!"

"Please send the wolves back to gouge my eyes out so I don't have to stare at this excuse for a heroine."

"But you guys don't actually want to kill each other…"

"**YES WE DO**." They both said in unison.

"Oiii Sadist aru! You wanna go aru!? I'll kick your sorry ass aru!"

"You're on CHINA!"

They again went into a death brawl of beating each other. They tackled and jumped, and he was sure he saw the girl biting into the boy's leg as he tried to shake her off.

The game maker sighed. Pushing past all the other spectators, he went down seven different hallways until finally stopping at the end of one with a huge window. He took a deep breath

"**ARE YOU SHITTING ME!"**

…..

Well I hope that you guys enjoyed that! I always enjoy writing OkiKagu, so this was a perfect excuse to.

Please like and review!

Authors Note: I'd like to write more anime couples into movies but I'm really stuck in a rut. It would be awesome if you guys could give me some idead, just write down an anime couple you love and a movie to go with them. I research into the anime first and then try my best to write it ^_^

Please Please Please Please give me ideas! You might even guest star in it ;)


End file.
